Spring
by HanyouInuyasha
Summary: what would happen if Spring came around and Inuyasha could barely control his emotions towards Kagome? On top of that there's a crazy demon out to kill him. What will happen? Read and find out silly! ^_^ CHAPTER 2 IS FINALLY UP!!!
1. The birds and the bees

  


Authors notes: This is a little fic that just sorta popped in my mind. To tell you the truth…my grammar sucks. You see I haven't been writing for very long and well I'm really sorry. I'll try my hardest to keep it a good fic though. Originally this fic was rated NC17 because there was going to be a lemon, but things went differently. This is a little lemon scented, but sorry there's no lemon yet. This is basically a romance between Kagome and Inuyasha. There's also some fighting… what would Inuyasha be without the fighting? Anyhow… I hope you enjoy this fic! Chapter 2 will be up within a week so look for it please and remember to review! ^_^

Legal stuff: I don't own Inuyasha… too bad… ***sigh* **they belong to the wonderful and brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. 

  


________________________________________________________

Japanese words in my fic and what they mean:

Youkai: Demon

Hanyou: Half- demon

Yakamashi: shuddup

Itai: ouch

Konbanwa: good evening

Dare ga, tasukete: Someone, save me!

Neesan: A way of addressing someone (only teenage girls) you don't know. It literally means elder sister.

Dare? : Who's there? Or who is it? 

Oniisan: Older brother

Hai: Yes

Iie: no

Arigatou: Thank you

Arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you (formal)

  


Oi: Hey

Nani: What

Kami-sama: God

Osuwari: Sit

Baka: Idiot

Nani shiagu! : What're you doing?

Gomen: Sorry

Gomenasai: sorry (formal)

Kya: Ahh!

Yare, yare: it's something like… Oh my… or what a bother

  


_______________________________________________________

Spring 

Inuyasha sat on the god's tree feeling the wind wrap around his face. It was spring. The flowers were beginning to bloom, the air was warm and relaxing, and it was surprisingly tranquil. Yet Inuyasha couldn't relax. He knew what this season meant… he knew what he wanted. Damn his demonic instincts. The sun was now touching the mountains. It would be night soon. For once, Inuyasha was actually happy Kagome wasn't there. Inuyasha mumbled curses as a wave hit the pit of his stomach. What was wrong with him? It was never this bad before. It was as if the smell in the air was playing with his mind. It was sweet and inviting, and made him feel warm, and safe. That smell…. Kagome?

"Oi, Inuyasha! Come down here!" A familiar voice called. Inuyasha almost fell off his perch.

"Nani? KAGOME!? What the HELL are you doing back here?!" _And why the hell couldn't I fucking sense her earlier?_ He added silently.

"Surprised? We had a break from school this week. We can spend all week finding the jewel. Aren't you happy?"

Inuyasha slumped feeling more than slightly defeated. _That's it. I knew it._ _Kami-sama is against me. He wants me to suffer a long painful life._

_ _

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, only catching the view of his pants. _He didn't SEEM happy to see her. What the hell was his problem! He should be happy! Here she was willing to spend her whole spring break with him, and this is how he treated her?! _"Inuyasha why don't you come down? Come on we have all week, so we should start tomorrow, but… well… I was hoping we could talk until then, you know about where we should search." Kagome asked happily. She waited a few seconds until her smile dropped and her eyebrow began to twitch. _Why wasn't that idiot coming down? Why wouldn't he answer her, huh? Had she done something wrong? That jerk!_ "INUYASHA! COME DOWN HERE OR I'LL SAY THE 'S' WORD!!!!!! Inuyasha cringed, and dug his claws into the large branch above him. Maybe if he held on….

"Fine, you asked for it! OSUWARI!" Inuyasha fell to the ground, taking the tree branch with him.

"YOU BITCH!!! WHY THE HELL COULDN'T YOU JUST… Eh?!" Inuyasha watched as a single tear slipped from her chin, and drop delicately to her perfectly rounded… ahhh! _She's crying don't think about her breasts! _He scolded himself silently; once again mad at his demonic nature. "Kagome?"

"You jerk! If you hated me so much…." Kagome spat bitterly. Inuyasha took a step back totally baffled.

"Wha…." Kagome stopped moving and seemed to come to a realization. 

"It's because you need me for the jewel right?" Now tears slid down her cheeks freely. "is that the only reason…?"

The hanyou starred at her, unable to take his eyes off her. There she stood at the base of the tree wearing an outfit he'd never seen on her before. She wore a light fabric t-shirt that fit her body like a second skin. It was a deep scarlet red. He's never realized how wonderful she looked in red… she wore a black skirt to go with it. It was short like all her other skirts and her legs were bare, while they were normally covered in socks. He'd never really noticed how short her skirts were until now, or how seductive her legs were. The sun was blocked with her body, creating a warm yellow glow that seemed to emanate around her; it made her look like a goddess. _God she's beautiful._ He thought. 

"It's not just because of the jewel you moron. Somehow I… feel calmer… when you are with me." He finally mumbled. He'd already said this once. It felt weird to say it again… at least she was awake to hear it this time…

Kagome's head shot up and she starred at him, her tears slipping away. " I… do?"

Inuyasha was careful to keep eye contact with her. He didn't want her to think he was a pervert… even though that was exactly what he was. "Yes."

The girl's eyebrow rose. "Then why didn't you come down earlier?" 

The hanyou blinked a few time's, then shifted uncomfortably. "That's none of your goddamned business." He said a-matter-of-factly. "Come on it's getting dark. Let's get you back to the village. It's dangerous out here when it's dark." _Not to mention the time of year_… Inuyasha and Kagome began to walk back. Inuyasha didn't trust himself to have Kagome on his back. That smell she was emanating… was she… in heat???? Inuyasha tried to ignore the growing pain in his loins, but found it impossible. _God, what I'd give to have her right here and now._ He thought to himself bitterly. Still he had to stay close to her. With her smell she could attract a number of demons in mere seconds. 

Kagome regarded him curiously. He was defiantly fighting an inner battle, but about what? Why was he acting so strange? He hadn't even mentioned the jewel yet, and why hadn't he offered to just fly to Kaede's? It was almost as if he was afraid to touch her… "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while reaching her hand out to touch his shoulder. Inuyasha seemed to jump a little and looked a little nervous. 

"What?" Inuyasha asked. He seemed annoyed… or was he just hiding some other emotion…

"What's going on? You're acting kind of strange." Kagome asked worry in her voice

"It's nothing! Don't ask stupid questions!" Inuyasha spat hating the pity in her voice. Kagome narrowed her eyes. 

"Hai." _I'll get to the bottom of this._ Kagome promised silently. _And I'll help you in anyway I can. _

_ _

The rest of the way to Kaede's was walked in silence. The couple walked side by side sometimes-daring glances at each other, and almost always getting caught by the other. _Why did Inuyasha seem so distant? He said he wanted me here, and not just because of the jewel, but, what's bothering him? He doesn't seem happy to see me._ Kagome sighed. _Oh well guess I'll just have to wait until he tells me._

_ _

Inuyasha shifted his pants uncomfortably, and then narrowed his eyes, glaring at Kagome. _What is that witch doing to me? _Kagome walked a little ahead of Inuyasha, mostly because Inuyasha was afraid to get too close, and he watched her as she walked. Her movements were beginning to awake his hidden desires. Unlike most youkai, she could affect him anytime, not just during mating season. Maybe because he was part human, or maybe because she was someone special to him. Inuyasha's eyes widened a little. _She is someone special to me_. Inuyasha starred at Kagome longingly from a few feet behind her. He watched as her skirt danced around her legs, almost making hypnotizing movements. He watched the way her hips swayed from side to side, how could this girl enchant him so ruthlessly? Was the witch doing this to mock him? Did she know about mating season? Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. He'd have to be careful. She might me planning to trick him into… well Kagome wasn't like that but… the idea was strangely intriguing. Kagome kept her face from the eyes of the hanyou. She knew he was starring at her. She could feel it, and her nervousness was written all over her features. Ignoring the feeling of Inuyasha's stare, Kagome opened Kaede's door and peered in to announce her presents. 

"Konbanwa Kaede-san I'm back! Are you surprised?" Kagome asked all smiles.

"Ah, Kagome back so soon?" Kaede asked. Kagome looked around the dimly lit room. Shadows danced in the corners, and little light shone on a figure that lurked in one. Inuyasha seemed to notice as well and stood in front of Kagome protectively. It must be a threat, probably a youkai. Kagome thought getting ready for a fight.

"Lady Kagome. It is nice to see such a beautiful creature once again." A man said as he inched his way towards her.

"Miroku? What are you doing here?" Kagome inquired. So that's why Inuyasha was being so protective…

"Oh lady Kagome I've been here for three days… I had to see only lady Kaede's face… it's like I've gone from hell to heaven! Oh, lady Kagome you are truly beautiful!" Kagome blushed and tried not to look flattered. Inuyasha inched over a little and tried to block Kagome from Miroku's view. 

"Miroku was injured by a youkai." Kaede stated bluntly while glaring at Miroku.

"What? Why? How?" Kagome asked unable to come up with a reason as to how they got past his curse. _They obviously didn't have a jewel so… they couldn't possibly be strong enough to…_

_ _

"She was a beautiful youkai. I… I thought she was a woman. She seemed kind… she said that she'd bare my child. Then I noticed her claws and… I told her I wanted a full human baby and … and…she tried to…" Miroku sighed with a dreamy look in his eyes. Fake depression was obvious in his features.

"Mate with him anyway." Kaede stated dryly sick of his dramatic pauses. Kagome stared at Kaede blankly and fell over, completely stunned. Fortunately for Inuyasha, she hadn't noticed his panicked look. Miroku cleared his throat and continued.

"When I tried to escape…"

"YOU tried to escape?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. "I thought you'd go for ANYTHING with a pretty face…" Miroku ignored Inuyasha. In fact he began to tell the rest of his story as if he hadn't heard his comment at all.

" She tried to force me, so in order to insure my safety I grabbed her breast to throw her off guard and…"

"I knew it." Inuyasha shrugged.

"So she tried to beat me into submission so she could have her way with me."

"I think she was just pissed you grabbed her." Inuyasha said getting annoyed.

"Luckily, I was able to escape her evil clutches and make it here with only minimal injuries." Miroku said heroically. Kagome snapped out of her shock and stared at Miroku in worry. 

"Let me get a look at your injuries." Kagome said while searching through her bag and successfully pulling out her flashlight. She shone the light on Miroku, and noticed he had been treated for a few cuts and a broken leg. Then she noticed his face and took note of a black eye, and a large handprint across his face.

"I feel sorry for the youkai, and that's been there for three days? She must have been really mad…" Kagome muttered sardonically while turning her flash light off. "Why though, would she try to mate with him in the first place?" Kaede looked surprised at her question. Miroku looked offended. Inuyasha wanted to run. "Wouldn't demons usually avoid humans for that purpose?" Now he REALLY wanted to run.

"It's matting season. All youkai seem to want to mate at this particular time. Especially early spring, and as you know… spring has just started. Most demons don't seem to care WHO it is as long as it means reproducing." Kaede said frankly. Kagome turned her head slowly toward Inuyasha who was looking as if this was the last place on Earth he wanted to be. He was avoiding everyone's gaze by staring at the ceiling as if it was the most fascinating the he'd ever seen. 

"Your saying that EVERY youkai… I mean even a hanyou as well…" Kagome asked in a little voice.

"Yes even Inuyasha, although dog demons are different. They only pick one mate then mate for life… well his particular breed anyway… but I could be wrong… and knowing Inuyasha, you'd better be careful Kagome." Kaede said, a mischievous smile playing cross her features

"SHUDDUP! IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMNED BUSINESS!!!" Inuyasha yelled. The hanyou flew out the door and ran until he was out of site. This had to be the worst fucking night of his annoying life. Kagome looked confused as she stared off after him.

"So he's… he's… **that's** why he was acting so weird." Kagome said flatly.

"Ha! And you call ME a hentai." Miroku blurted out, receiving a glare from Kagome.

"That's different! You ARE a pervert!" Kagome yelled off-handedly. Miroku just pouted innocently.

"Lady Kagome I am a PRIEST!" Miroku said indignantly. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Right…" Kagome murmured.

"I guess Inuyasha's gone looking for a mate." Kaede said breaking up their conversation between the two.

"Ma... MATE??!! Kagome queried.

"Yes. It's the nature of all demons." Kaede sighed.

"Bu… but…! THAT JERK!!!! HOW DARE HE?! I'M HERE TO GATHER THE JEWEL SHARDS AND HE… HE'LL PAY!!!" Kagome growled darkly while rushing out the door and toward the direction Inuyasha flew to. 

"I wonder if they'll be happy together…" Kaede thought aloud.

"My poor innocent lady Kagome. Who knows what that Inuyasha will do now that it's spring." Kaede raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What's this? Haven't you grabbed Kagome before…?" Miroku looked innocent, and then pretended to sleep. "Coward…" Kaede mumbled.

  


"Where is that idiot?" Kagome asked aloud. Finding Inuyasha seemed hopeless. Who was she kidding? How could she find him? He was probably long gone by now. How would she manage to catch him? _He better not try anything with anyone_! Kagome thought bitterly. It was just so dark out side. Finding her way through the forest seemed to be impossible. Not even the moon shone on the floor of the forest. It was almost pitch black. This must be easy for a demon she thought. They could easily see in the dark. _Damn Inuyasha! There was no way I can find him now… I might as well go back. _Kagome turned around and began to walk the way she came, or was it more to the right, or the left?_ Wait… wasn't this the way Inuyasha was?_ Then a chilling realization hit her. "I'm lost!" she said aloud. Suddenly the forest seemed a lot scarier. What kind of creatures, or demons surrounded her? Wanting to shrivel into a little ball, she curled up against a nearby tree. "Dare ga, tasukete…" she whispered.

Inuyasha kicked another rock and watched as at bounced a few times on the ground until it stopped against a tree. _Kagome looked so beautiful tonight_. Inuyasha thought. _Not that I care or anything._ He lied. "Oh well that bitch is probably out of her shock and is laughing at me about now. Damn her!"

  


Kagome sneezed. Was someone thinking about her? Kagome shifted uncomfortably. _Sleeping against a tree was not going to be fun. This was all Inuyasha's fault! He's probably off with some demon right now…_ a tear slid from Kagome's cheek and on to her hand. _He probably is one of those demons that… do that sort of thing with anyone._ Kagome brought her knees closer to her chest. She felt so helpless and alone, and that jerk Inuyasha probably wouldn't even care.

"Konbanwa, neesan." Kagome was startled from her thoughts. _Maybe he was a villager? Maybe he saw her wander into the woods and is here to help me._ She considered. 

"Da… dare?" Kagome inquired.

"I'm called Hinite." A young masculine voice stated.

"Hinite?" Kagome thought of this man's voice. _He sounded like he would be a few years older than she was… there was no one like that in town._ She realized. _All the young men have gone off to fight in wars._ "What do you want?" Kagome asked. The man laughed huskily, and Kagome shivered. _His laugh is cruel. He IS a demon._ The man knelt next to Kagome, took her chin in his grasp and forced her to look his direction. 

"I'll make you mine." Hinite smashed his lips against Kagome's and reached for her breast. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, and horror, she struggled ineffectively to get free but he was too strong. It was useless. _Inuyasha…_ Tears streamed down her face, and Hinite smiled even more in the kiss, gratified to know she was scared.

  


Inuyasha looked around him. He could feel a demon presence. 

"Hello Inuyasha." A woman purred.

"Youka?" Inuyasha asked, knowing that voice, yet almost scarred to ask.

"So you've come to play with me have you?" The woman suddenly appeared behind the hanyou, and put her arms around him. She was a beautiful woman with long silver hair that reached her bottom back. For clothes she barely wore anything. Only enough to cover what was important. "I was hoping you'd reconsider my offer."

"I'm not here to…" Inuyasha's eye's widened as Youka pressed herself against his back. The hanyou escaped her grasp and jumped from his branch to the ground.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! QUIT IT! I'M NOT FUCKING INTERESTED!!!" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh, I'll change you're mind. I know you want it. I can smell desire. I've offered myself to you for so long. Why do you reject me? You can't stop me you know…"

"Like hell I can't!! I've stopped you before when I saw you 50 years ago."

"That's because you weren't fully ready… but now… you're old enough… now you won't be able to resist." Inuyasha looked bored.

"Whatever… find someone else!" he said indignantly. Could his day get any worse?

"I want you… and I'll HAVE YOU!!! Youka yelled. Next thing the hanyou saw was hands and the ground. Then he felt her on him. She was trying to undress him. He felt her hold him down by sitting on him and she held his arms down with her knees.

"Get the fuck off me!" Inuyasha yelled. Youka narrowed her eyes. 

"I will have you!" She purred into his ear. This made Inuyasha struggle even harder. _Damn it! I can't get away! How'd she get so strong??? It has been fifty years…while she was getting stronger I was sealed._ Youka traced little circles on his chest and to his stomach. She stopped then to turn to Inuyasha. "You'll like this."

"Don't you fucking da…" Inuyasha's eye's bulged, and Youka smirked as she cradled his shaft in her hand and began stroking his length. She felt strangely satisfied to see his head snap back and to see him arch his back in pleasure. "I… hate… you!" Inuyasha managed through strangled breaths. This only made Youka smile more.

Hinite Began to take off the girl's shirt when he noticed a glowing jewel, just when he was about to reach for it Kagome hit her breaking point.

"Kya!" Kagome yelled. The youkai flew back as a blast of light came from her hand. He ran into a tree, a gaping hole appearing on his shoulder. "How dare you!" Kagome yelled: her teeth clenched. The demon seemed impassive to the blow her had received and went for her again. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently. 

"You'll pay for that bitch!" He yelled

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome cried.

  


Again, Inuyasha tried to get away. It seemed impossible. She was just too damn strong. At least she hadn't got his clothes off yet! He tried to think of a way out of this. _Feh!_ _How can I think?! I almost want to give in. It was only natural… and I've been in pain all day... Shuddup! _He silently yelled at himself. _God I wish I were with Kagome instead of this slut. Wait… that smell... Kagome? She was in the woods, but why? She's all alone… no. There's another demon. Oh shit._ His ears twitched. _Did someone just call my name? Kagome. She needs me. How can I help her? Wait a second... TETSUAIGA! But how can I get to it? Shit I guess this is the only way. Well Kagome was more important than pride. This is for you Kagome._ "Feh… Youra… you were right." He said huskily. "I can't resist you…" Inuyasha purred. Youra looked suspicious

"Fine. Prove it." Inuyasha almost yelped. _Can I do this? Think Kagome… Kagome… do it for her. _Gulp 

"Do you think I'd lie about something like that?" Inuyasha said in a low voice. The hanyou trailed his hand up her body and grabbed her barely clothed breast in his hand. He was glad she closed her eyes in pleasure because he couldn't help but visibly cringe._ Kagome…_

"I knew you would come around." She smirked, and let him roll her over so he was on top. In one second Inuyasha brought out the tetsuaiga and cut off Youra's head. "Bitch! Now you can never fucking do that again!" Despite how much he hated it, the pain his manhood was causing him now was barely endurable, he could barely walk, but still he ran to Kagome, ignoring the pain. "Please tell me I won't be too late!" He muttered to himself. He searched around frantically, following her scent as it guided him to her.

  


Please Inuyasha… Please help…me… Kagome begged silently as Hinite left her lips and worked down her neck, leaving a trail of cold kisses. Another tear slid down her cheek. _He didn't care did he? He's probably with someone else, glad it's not her, and happy to be with a prettier girl. Inuyasha no baka!_ Hinite had finally succeeded in removing her shirt, and Kagome sat there appearing soulless as the youkai's kisses traveled down her neck, his wet tongue cold against her skin. 

"Get the fuck off her!" Inuyasha growled. His heart broke at the sight of Kagome. She looked… broken, yet he was relieved to see most of her clothes on. _Good I'm not too late._ He thought. The demon let go of Kagome and glared at Inuyasha. He stood up showing Inuyasha just how out of his league he was. He stood a few feet taller, and had huge bulky muscles. Inuyasha just smirked. He couldn't wait to kill him. He'd make it as painful as possible.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome asked tears running down her cheeks. She smiled. "You're here to rescue me." She said mostly to herself.

"Of coarse I am you fucking idiot!" Inuyasha yelled not taking his eye's from his opponent. 

"You won't win." The youkai laughed. "You're just a hanyou. Don't tell me you actually expect to win against me!" He laughed again.

"I'LL WIPE THAT GODDAMNED SMILE OFF YOU FACE!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged towards the bigger demon, his claws stretched out ready for battle. The bigger youkai moved at the last second and avoided the attack. 

"You just want to get killed don't you?" Hinite stated sounding bored. Inuyasha clenched his teeth. _He's fast._ Inuyasha thought. _How can I match his speed? How can I trap him?_ Hinite appeared again only a few feet in front of Inuyasha and the hanyou attacked this time using all the speed he could muster. (It was still difficult to run…) But, again, the youkai easily dodged the attack. This time though he appeared behind Inuyasha and dug his claws into his back, and disappeared. Inuyasha fell to his knees. 

"I figured it out!" Inuyasha said finally. He ignored the blood that now flowed freely from his wounds. " You're a cat demon right, and since the girl is in heat you couldn't resist."

"Hai. I'm sure you've met my sister in a similar fashion," He said all emotion indistinguishable " Youra." Inuyasha's jaw hung open and he took a step back. God I hope Kagome doesn't think… wait that's exactly what happened… I didn't do anything though. Well I didn't enjoy it anyway… damn it! I did it for the wench! Why do I feel so guilty? Inuyasha stared at her frowning slightly. He new she couldn't see him. It was too dark and human eyes could only adjust so much, but he was glad she couldn't see him. For the first time he noticed she was shirtless, and gaped at her, unable to make his eyes move away. 

"Hey! Stop gawking at the girl and lets end this. Prepare to die!" With much effort, Inuyasha tore his eyes off Kagome and pulled out the tetsuaiga. He disregarded Kagome's look of shock and annoyance.

"Stop oniisan!" a woman called. Hinite looked at the direction of the voice.

"Youra what are you doing here?" Hinite asked.

"So you thought you could kill me huh Inuyasha!? Think again. Now that I understand that you like this pathetic human girl, I can understand why you didn't let me give myself to you." Youra wined. Inuyasha just stared on in shock. "I guess I'll just have to kill her. Pity my brother couldn't have her for himself. She is in heat after all."

"I'm in what????!!!!" Kagome shrieked. She got up paying no attention to the fact that she had no shirt on, and faced the two opponents in front of her, fuming. _First mating season that I can deal with, but now I'm in heat??? What is that supposed to mean?_ Inuyasha could only stare at Youra in surprise.

"Hey I killed you! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!!" Inuyasha yelled at last. Kagome tried desperately to see the two, but saw a familiar glow instead.

"Inuyasha they both have shikon shards! Hinite, he has two!" Realization hit the hanyou like a ton of bricks.

"So that's how you got so strong suddenly, eh Youra?" Inuyasha yelled darkly. Youra just smirked.

"Inuyasha? What are you talking about? What were you doing with her!?" Kagome asked darkly.

"Eh? I… um… THAT'S NONE OF YOU BUSINESS!"

"Playtime's over! You, wench, prepare to die." Youra smiled then disappeared. Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked around frantically. Even though all Kagome could see was darkness. Where was she? Inuyasha saw her first, and watched in horror as Youra lunged towards Kagome. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. If Youra hit Kagome at that speed, she would die. Inuyasha felt like he wasn't moving. He had to go faster. He had to save her. Youra continued to get closer at her speed, but by some miracle, Inuyasha made it just before she could touch Kagome. He deflected her claws attack with his tetsuaiga. It slid through her fingers and cut up her arm. It cut deep into her, and almost separated her arm into two separate pieces. Youra jumped back, obviously startled. She glared at Inuyasha and pouted watching her arm as it healed painlessly due to the power of the shikon shard. 

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked his voice sounded almost… scared. Kagome blinked, surprised at the concern in his voice. _He's worried about me._

_ _

"H…hai. Arigatou." Kagome stuttered. "Inuyasha you need to go for her um… the jewel shard is…"

"DAMN IT! JUST TELL ME WHERE IT IS SO I CAN KILL HER!"

"Between her breasts…" Kagome stated simply. Inuyasha deflated. This couldn't be happening. God was definitely trying to torment him.

"What about Hinite…" Inuyasha asked sounding remarkably like an abused puppy. Kagome smiled slightly and purposely didn't answer right away. Inuyasha began to look a little nervous.

"Feh! What the hell did I do to you Kami! You won't go that low… will you." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Oh don't worry. There in his arms." Kagome said, sad to end her fun. Inuyasha felt a little better.

"Alright, might as well get this over with!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and took out his tetsuaiga. "Hinite, I'll start with you."

"Fine by me. I'll get you back for what you did to my sister." The two stood facing each other in the darkness. Hinite was the first to move and was shocked to get a cut across his chest for the effort. "How are you able to cut me so easily with that blade?" Hinite asked irritably.

"The tetsuaiga is made from my fathers fang. I guess it affects you so much because cats are weak against a dog's teeth." Inuyasha grinned. Maybe this fight wouldn't be so bad after all… er… he wasn't to Youka yet. He reminded himself.

"Lets attack him together niisan." Youka smirked. "Then afterwards well torture his woman… that is after you do what you had in mind.

"I THINK THAT'S TORTURE ENOUGH, THANK YOU!!!!" Kagome yelled. The two youkai disappeared and reappeared around Inuyasha, each time in a different spot, trying to disorient the Hanyou. The dog demon slashed at them but hit only open air. He tried to come up with where'd they go next, but there was no pattern. They appeared at random. Soon the two began to attack. They would appear, and slash at Inuyasha and disappear again. There was no way to track them. Another cut appeared on the hanyou's back and he fell to the ground feeling helpless. How would he defeat the two? 

"Inuyasha!! Behind you!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha turned behind him to see Youka appear, she looked shocked that she had been spotted, and Inuyasha used that moment to cut her with his tetsuaiga. Youka watched horror as the tetsuaiga pieced through her body

"Hurry Kagome! Take the jewel out!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome saw a glow in front of her, reached for it, and successfully pulled out the shikon fragment.

"I got it Inuyasha!" Inuyasha watched in disgust as Youra shriveled into nothing more that a pile of dust.

"I know." Inuyasha said in revulsion. Hinite just stared at the scene in utter distress. His sister… was gone.

"Youra… this can't be!" Hinite bent down to touch the dust, to verify that what he saw was a reality. Hinite head snapped up and he clenched his fists. The hanyou would die! Inuyasha looked annoyed.

"Come on! Lets fucking finish this!" Inuyasha said starting to get bored, and showing no compassion. The bigger youkai didn't answer he just attacked. Inuyasha wasn't fast enough and another scratch appeared on his face. "Damn it!" The dog demon looked around. Hinite had disappeared again. But he heard his voice. 

"I'll be back Hanyou. Next time, I'll kill you and the girl, after I have her virginity that is." With that he was gone. Inuyasha collapsed to him knees… damn spring. This was all the season's fault! Inuyasha clenched his fist. He would die before that fucking jerk laid another finger on his Kagome.

"Inuyasha… are you okay?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at himself. He was a bloody mess again. There were scratches covering his body, but his back was definitely the worst the blood loss was bad, and the pain disoriented his senses. It was dark, so Kagome didn't have to know yet.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha said hoping to remove the pity from the girl's voice. 

"I don't believe you. I can tell by the quiver I heard when you spoke." Kagome said tenderly.

"Ne, Kagome. How did you know Youra would appear behind me?" Inuyasha asked hoping to change the subject.

"They only disappeared and moved they didn't actually transport themselves to a different spot. I know because I saw the shikon shards the whole time. I knew where they would be before you did." Inuyasha let this sink in. They only disappeared? That was it? Kagome… she could help him defeat Hinite. This would be easy with her help. "Inuyasha, could you do me a favor?" Inuyasha looked at her in puzzlement, noticing, to his endless appreciation and discomfort, that she still wore no shirt. 

"Kagome… why haven't you put your shirt on yet?" Inuyasha asked. He smiled knowing Kagome couldn't see it. Kagome just blushed and covered her self a little better, knowing she only wore a bra to cover her chest.

"I can't see. I don't know where Hinite put it. I was going to ask if you could find it and give it to me." She stated firmly. Inuyasha spotted it right away.

"Let me see if I can find it. I can't see it anywhere." Inuyasha lied. He took this opportunity to stare at her. She was beautiful… ah… and cold… "Here it is Kagome." He said as he picked it up and tossed it to her. Damn he felt like a pervert, but he couldn't help it. She fascinated him to no end. 

"A... arigatou." Kagome said shyly, trying not to blush. She put on the shirt facing away from him. "I have another favor. Can you carry me back? I kind of tripped over a lot of things on the way here and... well please?"

"Sure." Inuyasha felt a little uncomfortable. Just standing a few feet away from her was hard enough. If only he could kiss her… maybe... just once.

"Inuyasha is it true?" Kagome asked shyly. The hanyou shrunk back. She wasn't going to ask about what happened every spring, was she? Damn she'd better not ask about her being in heat either… how the hell would he answer?

"What? What the fuck do you mean?" he asked wanting nothing more than to run away butheld there knowing she would be in danger if he left. Shit. Nothing could force him to leave her side. _If anyone has her, it'll be me. I'll kill anyone who even tries to… wait… why should I care? Do I lo… _Inuyasha was torn from his thoughts when he saw Kagome. She looked pale. 

"Is it true that you were with that woman… and she..." Kagome asked unable to finish her question. The hanyou gulped.

"Yes." He said cautiously. Kagome looked down letting her bangs cover her eyes.

"I see." She said a quiver in her voice giving her emotions away.

"No, it wasn't like that. She kind of attacked me. I heard you scream and was finally able to cut off her head. That's pretty much all that happened." _Pretty much…_

"Pretty much? What are you hiding?" Kagome asked threateningly. Inuyasha gulped again. Was it just him or was it hard to breath? 

"She… grabbed me…. But that was it! I swear! Well except that I…" 

"Except you what?"

"Well," Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. "I grabbed her." Kagome took a step back in surprise. _I knew it_… Inuyasha looked at the hurt look in her face. Was she mad?

"NO! It wasn't like that! I grabbed her because I heard you scream!" Kagome blinked

"Because I… WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH IT!" Inuyasha looked frustrated. _Wasn't it obvious?! _

_ _

"I grabbed her to throw her off guard wench!" Inuyasha yelled. _What is she thinking?_ Inuyasha deflated a little and looked at Kagome "So I could save you…" Inuyasha added in a small voice.

Kagome smiled a little, seeming satisfied with her answer then went back to looking at him with pity in her eyes. "Why the fuck do you keep on looking at me like that?!" Inuyasha yelled, irritated by that stupid look in her eyes. He didn't want her to pity him. He wanted… her to smile. Kagome looked down, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"I was just thinking. It must have been hard for you too. I can still taste the feel of his lips on mine." Kagome looked down, tears welling up in her eyes, then slowly slipping down her cheeks. "I hate him," she continued. "He took my first kiss."

"Don't cry Kagome" Inuyasha said gently. "You know I hate it when you cry." Inuyasha walked to Kagome and wiped away her tears, only to find that that seemed to make her cry even more.

"Inuyasha, if you weren't here right now I… he would have…" Kagome stopped unable to continue.

"Shh… but I was here and you're okay right?" Kagome looked up to Inuyasha, her eyes squeezed half way shut in pain.

"I was so scared!" she cried. Kagome threw her arms around his waist and cried into his bloodstained armor. She didn't seem to notice the blood and Inuyasha forgot he was hurt. She was more important.

"Shh." He soothed while gently pulling his claws through her silky hair. He listened to her cry for what seemed like a century. With every sob she made, his heart seemed to break even further. He couldn't take it any longer. He could hear her heart wrenching moans, and it tore him apart, so he did all he knew how to do to make her cries stop. He did what his body yearned to do, and kissed her. Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief, but soon her eyes closed forgetting the pain she had suffered. The kiss started out slow and gentle. It was as if the hanyou wanted permission, but didn't want to ask her in words. Slowly Kagome returned the kiss, and Inuyasha's mind went blank. All he could think was Kagome. All he could comprehend was her presence. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else existed. Kagome threw her arms around his neck; instinctively pressing her body closer to his, while Inuyasha brought his arms securely around her waist, and pressed her curves even closer. She couldn't be near enough. Gods she smelt good. Gently parting her lips, Inuyasha explored its full sweetness. Her taste was amazing, and he yearned for more. Slowly he parted their kiss and trailed hot kisses over her cheek and began to work his way down to her neck. Kagome closed her eyes, savoring the feel of his lips against her skin. The hanyou roughly bit into her neck enticing a weak moan from Kagome. His caresses were awakening hidden desires she hadn't even known she had. Both encouraged and intrigued by her response, Inuyasha tailed his tongue from the base of her neck to her ear where he nibbled gently, smiling once again from her quick intake of breath. The girl was captivating. She entwined her arms around the hanyou's neck and shyly pressed her lips against his. Inuyasha gathered her closer and kissed her with more hunger and need than she'd ever seen in him. Her lips parted as their kiss deepened, their tongues playing and exquisite game of seduction and desire. The hanyou slowly lowered Kagome to the grass beneath them, never breaking the kiss. Gently and slowly Inuyasha began exploring the girl's curves, and Kagome gasped in gratifying pleasure as his inexperienced fingers lightly brushed the cotton-clad nipples. Inuyasha starred at her breast. He remembered what it looked like but how… how would it taste? Pulling up her shirt he noticed another garment blocking his access to her. After failing to get it off of her, he resorts to plan 'B' and shreds it. Kagome looked a little upset he'd apologize later. Before Kagome could say a word, the hanyou's hot mouth was closed over the tip of one breast. Kagome withered in ecstasy as his tongue laved the sensitized nipple. Inuyasha then turned his attentions to the other breast, continuing the sweet torture of teasing the erect peak with one hand.

Shippo mouth dropped and stared at the two in astonishment.

"Wha… what are you doing?" Shippo asked innocently. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he threw Kagome's shirt to her, crossed his legs, and looked away, blushing.

"Na…NANDE MO NE!!!!" Inuyasha yelled rudely.

"Shi… Shippou." Kagome said unsteadily "what are you doing here?" Inuyasha finally faced toward the whelp and tried his best to contain himself from shredding the young kitsune. 

"Kaede told me what happened, and I came looking for you." Shippo said in a small voice.

"Well I'm okay. What about you Inuyasha?" Kagome said trying her best to ignore the overwhelming feeling his ministrations caused in the pit of her stomach. Inuyasha only grunted and looked away from Shippou, obviously upset. Shippou hopped over to Inuyasha.

"You don't look so good. You're bleeding everywhere no ja!" Shippo began applying pressure on his back and Inuyasha yelped in pain. Inuyasha suppressed the want to kill the kitsune and just continued to growl.

"He's right! Inuyasha, why didn't you tell me?" Kagome said looking down at her hands that were covered in the hanyou's blood. _Why didn't I notice this earlier?_

_ _

__"Er… that's none of your business." Inuyasha mumbled. It was stupid to tell her how he didn't want her upset. _Would she understand?_

"I'll lead the way back na no ja." Shippou said happily. "You'll get killed out here. My papa used to tell me that strange things happened in the spring, and demons might attack." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _Yes attack was ONE word for it. _

_ _

__" That's a good Idea Shippou. Inuyasha needs to get treated. I have some bandages in my pack. Lets head back." Inuyasha looked disappointed, but got up with the help of Kagome and together they walked back to the village. Kagome put Inuyasha's arm around her neck and she supported some of his weight for him, maybe making the pain more bearable. Inuyasha just found it to be a convenient excuse to be close to her. Shippou was running on ahead.

"Ne, Inuyasha, try to be nicer to Shippou okay? He didn't mean to… um… walk in on us. He was only trying to help." Kagome blushed a little. "He's still a kid."

"Feh. Whatever!" Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to rip the 'kid' to shreds, but at the same time a small part of him was happy for the intrusion. He'd practically attacked Kagome. He didn't want that for her. He'd overwhelmed her. He hated himself for it.

"Inuyasha, can you walk by your self?" Kagome asked.

"Of coarse!" Inuyasha grunted. He didn't want her to think he was a wimp.

"Okay, I'm going to run on ahead. I'll tell Kaede to get a bed ready for you." In the next instance Kagome was running towards the village. Inuyasha was just going to catch up with her, but decided to have a little 'chat' with Shippou instead. Inuyasha hovered over Shippou, who had stopped dead in his tracks. Inuyasha pulled a scared kitsune up by the collar, so he was level with his face.

"What the hell are you up to?"

"What are you talking about?" Shippou said innocently. Inuyasha blinked in surprise. _Is Kagome right? Is he really just innocent?_

"Eh? Nande mo nai." Inuyasha mumbled incoherently.

"Oh sorry I interrupted you right when you had the courage to show Kagome how you feel. Literally na no ja." Shippou smirked at Inuyasha. _Is he blushing?_ Inuyasha just narrowed his eyes and hit the kitsune over the head. _Little runt…! I knew it!_

_ _

__"Itai." The kitsune yelped.

"It…It's none of your damn business." Inuyasha snorted. Shippou pouted as they returned to Kaede's cabin. Once they got inside, Inuyasha noticed a bed waiting for him.

"Yare, yare, Inuyasha you are a bloody mess." Kaede stated regretfully.

"Feh. Well, you don't look so good yourself!" Inuyasha replied referring to Kaede's ugly features. Kaede looked slightly annoyed but said nothing.

"Lady Kagome I'm so glad your safe!" Miroku replied thankfully. "I was so afraid that some demon would try to take advantage of you. You look as beautiful as ever. Kagome-"

"Don't even try it monk!" Inuyasha howled. "You do, and there will be a hell of a lot more injuries coving your body!" Miroku looked nervous and pulled his hand back, then smiled and looked up at Inuyasha mischievously. 

"You're acting more protective of lady Kagome. Did something happen?" Inuyasha gulped. He could still taste her. He tried to ignore it though. Thinking about her only made things worse, especially the ache in his loins. _She only let me do it because she needed support. _He realized. _And I took advantage of the situation. I only meant to kiss her, to make her stop crying, to make her forget what happened. I didn't really even expect her to kiss me back. When she did I…I couldn't control myself. _Inuyasha dared a glance at Kagome only to find her gazing at him. They made eye contact, a small smile playing across Kagome's lips. She quickly coughed and looked away sternly. Inuyasha blinked wondering if he'd imagined the smile. Miroku looked on at the couple, his face showing a knowing smile.

"You idiot! Nothing happened between us if that's what you're thinking! Er… I'm protective cause um… She almost got raped by **some other** demon damnit!!"

"Another demon? You mean it happened once before or… you meant to be the one that…"

"SHUDDUP!" Miroku looked unfazed at his anger and limped over to Kagome.

"Don't worry I'll protect you from him. It is mating season after all." Kagome turned to Miroku with an aggravated look.

"Hai hai. I'm sure you will. Actually I think I'm safer with Inuyasha." Miroku looked hurt.

"I would never think to… Kagome I'm a monk!" Kagome looked incredulous. Miroku knew he had lost. "So what happened with this other demon anyway?" 

"It attacked me. Apparently… I'm in … heat." Everyone looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha took the defensive position and threw up a fist.

"What? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALL FUCKING LOOKING AT ME!?" They all looked away.

"What are we going to do about him? Could we stop him if we tried?" Miroku asked.

"I don't think it would help too much." Kaede stated. "At least we still have the rosary beads, Kagome can at least protect herself."

"Oi! Kaede-baba! I can fucking control myself!" Kaede looked skeptical. 

"Hai hai." Kaede replied. Inuyasha fumed.

"So what happened with the demon?" Miroku asked.

"He tried to er… um… but Inuyasha came and beat him up pretty bad." Kagome felt better knowing the conversation had switched gears. She looked away so everyone couldn't see her flushed cheeks. _Why does everyone have to talk about him like he's some predator waiting to take me? _Kagome's blush deepened. _And why does that seem so appealing?_ A small voice asked. _Inuyasha is pretending like it didn't happen. Maybe he just did it because I'm in heat…_ She ignored that voice and tried to listen to her friend's conversation.

"He didn't kill him? I would have thought he'd be pretty mad." Miroku said sounding a little disappointed. 

"He had shards you dumb fuck! Not only that but I had to fight off his sister too."

"Sister huh? Fight her off… in what way?" Miroku asked.

"FUCK YOU!" Miroku smiled. Inuyasha was so entertaining. 

"Just like demons can smell that Kagome's in heat, youkai can also smell when male demons…"

"SHUDDUP!"

"So how'd you defeat them na no ja? You killed the sister right?" Shippou asked.

"Hai. He had to cut off her um… well you see she had a shikon shard and well... he cut off..." Kagome trailed off. _Shippou was just a kid. He didn't know of such things… well wouldn't care. Maybe he's too young to hear this._

"I cut through her breast and she turned to dust, her bother got pissed, swore he's kill me, and after taking Kagome's virginity, he'd kill her too." 

"OSUWARI!!" Inuyasha flew and hit the ground face first. The hanyou snapped his head up to find Kagome kneeling next to him. "Will you shuddup! Shippou's only a kid! He's too young to hear such things!" Kagome whispered fiercely. Inuyasha glared at the girl.

"He's not at innocent as you think!" Kagome looked unconvinced and a little annoyed, then glanced over to Shippou who hadn't missed a word. He did his best to look innocent. Making his eyes grow wider and blinking a few times for effect. Through all of this he look thoroughly confused, and childlike. Inuyasha still lay on the ground behind Kagome. He couldn't believe Kagome! Falling for something like that! All the sudden he felt weak. The 'sit' Kagome had given him had cause the gash in his back to reopen a little. He was losing blood. Then there was blackness.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha hit the ground. "INUYASHA!!!"

To be continued….

Authors notes: Okay I decided to look over this chapter and I thought it was too gruesome. I changed and edited a lot. I hope you like the new revised version, and once again sorry for all the grammar problems. ^_^; Anyway I've been working on chapter 2 and it's almost completed it'll probably be up early July. Thanks for all your support. 

_ _

__


	2. A family's love

Inuyasha opened his yes

"Spring" chapter 2 

by: Hanyou_Inuyasha

Author's notes: I'm so glad that you liked the first chapter. Now I'm really encouraged to right more. Thank you for your support, and thank you for all the reviews! I'll try my hardest to make the next chapters even better. Arigatou gozaimasu! I also must apologize for my horrible grammar. I'm not too skilled when it comes to that. I'll try harder to make my story more enjoyable. Thank you for being patient, and once again, thank you for all the reviews!

Legal stuff: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me nor do any of the other characters. I only use them for my enjoyment in this fic. Don't sue me onegai!

Some Japanese you might want to know:

  


Youkai: Demon

Hanyou: Half-demon or (in the manga) half breed 

Taiyoukai: Master-demon

Osuwari: sit

Dooshite: Why

Naze: Why

Hai: Yes, okay, here (as in handing something to someone)

Iie: no

Nani: What

Baka: Idiot

Okasan: Mother

Ottosan: Father

Hayaku: hurry

Oyasumi nasai: Good night

No ja/ Na no ja: this is only the accent that Shippo has. It doesn't really mean anything. Kind of like Chichiri's "no da" in Fushigi Yuugi. 

Nani mo nai: Nothing

Nani mo ne: nothing with bad pronunciation. Sort of like saying nothin' 

Honto: Really, truly, honestly

Yamete: Stop

Kitsune: Fox-demon 

Onegai: Please

Daijoubu ka: Are you okay?

Dare: who

Chooto: wait

Demo: But

Mau: jeez

  


Inuyasha stared on in confusion as he noticed Kagome sitting by herself looking utterly alone and depressed. She held her knees tightly against her chest and he saw a tear slip from her chin, to her knee. He ran to her. She was sad, so he would try to make her smile.

"Kagome?" No answer. "Kagome?" Inuyasha reached out to touch her shoulder, but his hand went right though her. Had he died? "Kagome?" He said a little more urgently. Still, there was no answer. Kagome's head slumped, her shoulders began to shake, and she began sobbing, mumbling incoherent phrases. _What happened? Inuyasha wondered. __Why is she crying? Inuyasha reached out once again, but this time to caress her face. She wouldn't feel his touch, and Inuyasha wouldn't feel her skin, but he somehow thought it might make things better. As he slid his hand across her cheek, she looked up in surprise. Could she feel him there? Kagome's eyes widened in both shock and horror, and now more tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. He could see her tears and smelt her fear. __Naze? Inuyasha realized that she wasn't looking at him, but through him. The Hanyou spun around to see what scared her and saw Hinite. He was smiling cruelly down at her. Kagome got up to run but he caught her hand, pulled her close and forced his lips on hers brutally. His lips muffled Kagome's scream, and Inuyasha snapped at the sound of pain in her voice. He tried everything to tear them apart, but realized he could do nothing. Pain and horror overwhelmed him. He'd had never been this terrified. __Kagome… MY Kagome is… Inuyasha closed his eyes, unable to watch. The hanyou clutched his fists and tried to concentrate on the pain from his claws digging into his palms. He didn't want this… this couldn't be real! It was too painful. The next thing he heard was Kagome horrified scream, and Hinite's vicious laugh. __No…NO! YAMETE!_

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he realized his hand was stretched out reaching for… Kagome. He was breathing heavily from panic and fear. Inuyasha blinked noticing the wetness under his eyes. _Tears? He had cried for her, yet he'd never cried. "Demons don't cry." He whispered to himself. __What has she done to me? The room was dimly lit, but his senses showed him everything. Kagome had fallen asleep; her body away from the futon, but her head lay peacefully on his stomach. She was safe in his arms. They were in the room alone. Inuyasha breathed in deeply, taking in Kagome's scent. He also smelt… tears? She had been crying as well? Was it because of him? Inuyasha sat up slowly, careful not to wake Kagome, and affectionately looked down upon her face. He noted every feature, her eyes, her soft skin, and her alluring lips. __She's so beautiful. He gently caressed her face hoping to rid her of any remains of her tears, just like he wanted to in the dream. He felt content. She was with him. Somehow, that was enough. Inuyasha thought back to the previous night and blushed. __What was I thinking?? He asked himself. __She just looked so beautiful, and I couldn't stop myself… I needed her… Inuyasha cursed his desires. __Kagome would never want me like that… or would she? No… She would never love me… would she? Damn it not after what happened last night! I tried to protect her, but wound up being more of a threat. What did his dream mean? Would he die? What about Kagome? Was this their future? No, It couldn't be. He would never let Kagome… He'd never die not when she needed his protection. It was just a dream though right? The dream had seemed so real. He HAD smelt her fear, and dreams were always too unclear, and blurry. This dream was different. It seemed real. Inuyasha thought of what Hinite had said._

"I'll be back hanyou. I'll kill you and the girl, after I take her virginity that is." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. That bastard would not have Kagome. Hinite would have to kill him first. The hanyou gazed at Kagome with concern. _She has to go back to her time. He realized__. She'd only be safe if she were on the other side of the well. He wouldn't be able to see her, but she would be safe. That's what mattered. That's all that he cared about. Inuyasha put his arm around her waist and laid her beside him on the futon. He draped his blanket around her as well. He was gentle and didn't wake her, but he winced a little at the sharp pain this created in his back. __That's what had happened. That's why I was asleep. I lost too much blood. __That's why she was crying. I made her cry again. I'm only hurting her… He realized. He would tell her to go back through the well tomorrow, but tonight he would sleep beside her. He would protect her. The hanyou moved Kagome so her back was against his chest, and protectively placed his arm around her waist. Feeling at ease, Inuyasha let his exhaustion win, and fell asleep. His wounds would be better by tomorrow._

Inuyasha woke up feeling dizzy and exhausted. It had taken most of his energy to heal, but he still felt much better. He'd have to try sleeping when he was hurt more often. Inuyasha sat up and felt pain overwhelm him. Even though he was better, his wound wasn't even close to being completely healed. Suddenly Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was gone, and panic took over. Where was she? It was too early in the morning for her to be awake, right? Had Hinite come in during the night? Inuyasha leaped out of bed and ran outside. He noticed Kagome immediately, and calmed. She was holding a sleeping Shippo and was looking off into the sunrise. Inuyasha only stared at her. He'd never seen anything more beautiful. The breeze was gently tugging on her hair and she looked absolutely tranquil, yet a little sad. 

Kagome sighed miserably. She was too worried to sleep. Was Inuyasha okay? He had been hurt because of her. How would she make it up to him? _Inuyasha…why would you do that for me? Why would you risk your life for me? I never realized how much you put on the line to protect me before. That Idiot, making me worry…! Kagome looked down to the sleeping kitsune. Even he was upset. No matter how he tried to hide it, she knew the two youkai loved each other. She'd seen Inuyasha risk his life for Shippo, and she'd noticed the worried look in Shippo's eyes when Inuyasha was in trouble. They were almost like brothers. No… almost like father and son. Kagome treated Shippo like a son as well. They had almost adopted him when they found out he had lost his parents… well Inuyasha agreed to take him with them eventually. Kagome smiled at the thought of being a mother, and brushed a few pieces of fur from the kitsune's face. __Would Inuyasha make a good father? Kagome blinked startled by her thoughts. __Him? Kagome blushed. Scenes from last night flashed through her mind, scenes of Inuyasha touching her, scenes of when he kissed her. Kagome shook her head trying to rid herself of suck thoughts and sighed once more. __Inuyasha… I wonder if he's okay. Kagome looked over to Kaede's cabin. She hadn't expected Inuyasha to be up and stood, showing her surprise. She was thankful for the lighting the sunrise brought. It was hiding the blush that she felt burning at her cheeks. To Inuyasha's surprise, she smiled thankfully. __He's okay. She repeated to herself silently, driving away her anxiety. Inuyasha knew of nothing more beautiful than her smile, though he'd never tell her so._

"Your up early." He stated simply, trying to ignore how pleased he was to see her smile.

"I heard Shippo whimper in his sleep. I tried to comfort him so I brought him out here to get some fresh air. He still hasn't woken up, but he seems to be a little more relaxed now." Inuyasha moved a few lose strands from the Kitsune's face, copying the gesture Kagome used just a moment ago, and it looked as if a small smile was playing across the kitsune's features. Kagome looked up to Inuyasha, stunned. _He really is kind when he chooses to be. _

"Eh? Ne Kagome, what's with the look?" Inuyasha asked indignantly. Inuyasha pulled away from Shippo and pretended he'd never done a thing. "Kagome, you have to go home." Inuyasha said without explanation. Kagome almost feel over. _Where did that come from? She wondered__._

"Eh? Nani?" Kagome asked. As expected, she began to look irritated "Dooshite?!" she said darkly.

"You'll get hurt here stupid!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No I won't! I'll be fine!" Kagome countered.

"Why do you always have to be difficult?! I tell you to stay, and you go home. I tell you to leave and you wanna stay. Damn it! You do this to vex me don't you wench!" Inuyasha lifted Kagome off the ground, and over his head, and began walking towards the bone eaters well. "You'll be safer there. Why can't you just listen to me for once?!"

"OSUWARI!!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha hit the ground hard, but Kagome landed on her feet gracefully, and kept Shippo from awakening. "Because I'd be happier here risking my life knowing you were okay, than being home wondering if I'd ever see you again!!" Inuyasha stared up at her from the ground, taken aback. "Besides, I can help you in your fight remember?" Inuyasha glared down at the earth beneath him. He'd forgotten about that. In the fight against Hinite he'd need her to pinpoint where he was, and she could see the jewel. No it didn't matter. She is NOT going to be in danger! 

"Like hell I care! You're going back!" He reached for her again, but Kagome was ready.

"OSUWARI! Besides," Kagome continued. " I think Hinite has the last two shards. I want to be here to complete it!" Inuyasha gave up. He knew he couldn't get her back with the damn rosary around his neck. Damn her! Inuyasha snorted, and picked himself off the ground for the second time. _Wait… Last two shards? _

"Fine!" He said as if it were really his decision. "I'll let you stay for now, but if it gets more dangerous, you are going back home! I mean it wench!" Kagome shrugged.

"You could TRY…"

"Wench." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Youka… I'm sorry I couldn't save you! Don't worry though because I WILL kill them. I'll make it as painful as possible. I promise." He added forebodingly.

"Hinite-sama" Another youkai squealed. "Just how will you kill them?" She asked intrigued. She appeared at his side, and gently played with the sleeve of his kimono.

"Go away, Kamari." Hinite warned brushing her hand away. The woman simply smiled provocatively, and waved her finger in front of the larger youkai.

"Don't dismiss me so coldly!" She wined seductively. "Besides, I can help you my love."

"Love?" Hinite snorted coldly. "Don't make me laugh! I suppose I will permit you to help me though."

"Good. I'll be a great asset. Together, we WILL make this as painful as possible for them. I have the most delicious way to do it too." Kamari smiled evilly as she began explaining her plan.

"Would you stop following me?!" Kagome yelled.

"Your in heat in the middle of spring Kagome! Do you just want me to fucking leave you alone where demons can get to you?! You're practically emanating a smell that says: Fuck me, fuck me now!" Kagome just glared at Inuyasha. He's been secretly following her all day. He would hide in trees and make his way through the woods as she gathered firewood, or went to the market for Kaede or anything. She could always sense him behind her. And now it was getting annoying. He'd been doing it for hours!

"Is Spring dangerous because ALL male youkai are effected by it?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Yes, and if you aren't more careful then…"

"Careful around male youkai?" she asked batting her eyes and looking more innocent. Inuyasha was getting more annoyed and confused by the minute.

"Yes damnit! What are you…?" Kagome raised her eyebrows, and dropped the innocent act.

"Aren't YOU a male youkai?" Inuyasha face-faulted.

"Na…na…NANI????" Inuyasha asked completely stunned.

"So wouldn't I be safer away from all youkai?" Kagome asked sardonically.

"I'M DIFFERENT BAKA!!!"

"Oh? Aren't you both male and youkai? Or haven't you told me something? What makes you different huh?" Kagome asked incredulously. 

"I could never hurt you."_ Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome blinked._

"Eh?" Had she heard him right?

"Nani mo ne!" he ignored the thought. If he said it he'd be vulnerable, and he hated that so he went on guard instead. 

"I would never want you in that way!!" Inuyasha said defensively. Kagome shot back and stared at him with a hurt look in her eyes. This, however, only lasted a fraction of a second.

"OSUWARI!" Kagome screamed. "Listen!" she said with forced patience to the twitching form that now lay on the ground. "I just need some time to myself!" 

"Then go home! You can be alone AND safe there!" He reasoned.

"NO! Would you stop that already! I'm not going back!" Kagome yelled.

"Okay, but demons could pop up any moment and…" Inuyasha jumped and was in front of Kagome in a fraction of a second. "They'll catch you!"

"Kyaaa!!!!" Kagome began hitting Inuyasha repeatedly. When she snapped out of it, she glared at the hanyou. He glared back, rubbing the latest lumps on his head.

"Why you…" Inuyasha growled.

"You asked for it! You should never sneak up on a defenseless girl like that!"

"Defenseless? Feh! Shippo may be defenseless, but YOU aren't!" Inuyasha barked. "Only against sex-crazed youkai." He added. Kagome ignored the last comment.

"Speaking of Shippo, have you noticed he's been acting weird all day?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well, he's not being his normal mischievous self. He seems… upset."

"Upset?" Inuyasha looked away feigning indifference.

"Yes… I'm worried. Inuyasha I'm going to take a bath now. Follow me and feel my wrath!" Inuyasha glared and pointed to the lumps on his head. Kagome looked embarrassed.

"What? You scared me…"

"Anyway I'm NOT leaving you alone!" Inuyasha yelled disobediently. 

"Fine I'll just say the 's' word until you can't move. You decide!" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"Wench." he mumbled.

"So be a good boy and check up on Shippo okay?" Kagome said with forced sweetness.

"Feh. Stupid human. You don't know what's fucking good for you!" Inuyasha growled as he walked off. "You'll beg me to protect you later you'll see!" He mumbled, mostly to himself. 

Kagome sighed in relief as he walked out of sight. _I really want a bath, but in reality I NEED solitude. I haven't had a moment to myself to really think things out. What's going on between Inuyasha and I? What happened the other night…Inuyasha kissed me… did he mean it? She asked herself. Kagome stripped and stepped into a nearby hot spring. All her worries seem to slip away and she finally relaxed. Inuyasha was fine now. From now on, everything would be okay._

Inuyasha snorted. _Stupid girl! Doesn't she know she's just going to get herself hurt if I'm not with her? I would have never left her side if the hot spring were farther away. I can tell by her smell, exactly what's she's doing if I concentrate hard enough. Inuyasha sighed. He secretly wished he could've taken a bath with her. As much as he hated to admit it, spring was killing him… his instinctive need to rut mixed with his desire as a man to be with Kagome was almost impossible to manage. __Am I losing control? He wondered. It seemed as the days went on that he needed her more and more. But just like his need, his determination grew as well. He couldn't take her like that asshole Hinite had tried. He wanted- no… he NEEDED to know if she wanted to be with him first. He would wait, maybe one day she might want to be with him as well. Inuyasha began walking slower. He'd pretended that the sits he received weren't as painful as they actually were to ensure that Kagome wouldn't be worried. The wound hadn't reopened, and the pain would subside eventually. Inuyasha thought back to his dream. He wasn't enough to save her in his nightmare… what about in the future? He couldn't bear losing her. Inuyasha shrugged. "It was just a dream." He repeated to himself for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. Now, he had to find Shippo. He didn't have time for this. The sooner as he found Shippo, the sooner he could be back with Kagome._

Shippo watched silently as the clouds rolled through the sky. Since it was now spring, the cold of winter had gone away and death was now replaced with life. Everywhere there was healthy green grass, and flowers. A soft breeze tickled at the kitsune's face as he lay on the soft earth beneath him. Shippo sighed. No one knew. No one would understand. _Today was the day that Okasan and Ottosan had died. The kitsune covered his eyes, blocking the warm rays of sunlight that shone from above. __Were Okasan, and Ottosan happy? Were they in heaven? Could they see him now? Shippo couldn't help but feel utterly alone. Kagome had left a while ago, and Inuyasha had been missing all day. __He's __Probably spying on Kagome no ja. Shippo thought. __Inuyasha wouldn't care about my problems anyway. If I told HIM how lonely I feel, he'd probably just hit me over the head and call me a wimp for giving into sappy emotions. Besides, Inuyasha has been acting really weird lately. In the clouds, Shippo could almost see the faces of his parents. He let a tear fall from his cheek. He was beginning to forget their faces. __I don't want to forget. The young kitsune held his breath, and tried not to cry, however his efforts where in vein, and now tears spilt down his cheeks. __Why did Okasan, and Ottosan have to die? How can I survive alone? Even Inuyasha almost left me all alone. He almost died because he's such an idiot. That moron!_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_He should be right around here. Inuyasha thought. The hanyou brought his nose to the ground and began sniffing, just to rid him of any doubts that this was indeed, the right course. Inuyasha ran in that general direction and finally saw the kitsune. He was just about to yell a greeting when he noticed the lost look in the kitsune's eyes. Wanting to investigate this further without getting involved, Inuyasha soundlessly climbed up a nearby tree and surveyed the younger youkai. Inuyasha watched in silent concern as he noticed the tears running down Shippo's face. __More fucking tears? What the hell is going on? Why should the runt be crying? Inuyasha thought back to last night, and the kitsune's act of innocence. Now his ears lay flat on his head, and he has the look of shear annoyance so he gripped a nearby tree branch and nearly broke it in half. __Feh. Why the hell should I care? Inuyasha questioned stubbornly. __Because he doesn't have anyone else. The human, yet bothersome part of him yelled in return. Inuyasha sighed and jumped from his perch, making his way to the kitsune reluctantly._

"Hey." Inuyasha said simply. He pretended not to notice Shippo's frantic struggle to rid himself of any remaining tears. "What're doin'?"

"Na…na…nani mo nai no ja!" Shippo said indignantly. Inuyasha didn't know weather to be annoyed or relieved.

"Hai…" Inuyasha said suspiciously. 

"Honto ja! I'm just thinking and looking at the clouds." Shippo nervously replied. Feeling extremely uncomfortable, Inuyasha picked the less personal subject.

"Looking at the clouds huh? Dooshite?" Shippo stared at Inuyasha for a few moments before responding. _Is he trying to make fun of me? No… he was trying to be…nice????_

_ _

"Haven't you ever watched the clouds na no ja?" Shippo asked.

"Eh?" Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. "I haven't since I was a… kid." He eventually forced out. Inuyasha looked more awkward than he'd ever seen him, well unless Kagome was involved. "I used to watch them with my… uh… mom." Shippo was stunned.

"You're mom?"

"…" _Inuyasha had a mom too. Shippo realized. __Why didn't I think of that earlier? Everyone had a mom, even idiots like Inuyasha. What happened to his mom? Why didn't he ever mention her before? Why did he look like he wanted to kill something? "My mother was a… was a… well she was a human okay!" Inuyasha growled answering all of Shippo's questions in one sentence. "She died when I was young." Inuyasha said softly. Shippo sighed. Inuyasha's parents had died too. Oddly Shippo felt better. They were both alone together. Strangely it made sense. _

"So you grew up all alone?" The Kitsune asked. Shippo noticed a strange gleam in Inuyasha's eyes. _Is that loneliness? The kitsune wondered._

_ _

_"Yeah so?" Inuyasha asked feigning indifference._

"Wasn't it hard? Aren't dog demons pack animals?"

"Feh. I'm a demon, I don't get lonely!" Inuyasha said indignantly.

"I'm a FULL blooded youkai, but I get lonely." Shippo stated without thinking.

"Eh?" Now Inuyasha was really uncomfortable. Not only that, but Shippo didn't look any happier.

"I miss my parents. I'm alone now. I have no family." Shippo sighed and avoided eye contact with the hanyou. Inuyasha had, had enough, and lifted Shippo off the ground, hit him over the head and dropped him again.

"Whelp!" Shippo rubbed the lump on his head and glared up to Inuyasha.

"What did you do that for no ja?!" Shippo yelled huffily.

"You have me, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kaede-baba! Baka!" Shippo blinked in surprise. "You can… er… come to me if you… um… get lonely… so um… stop fucking crying!" Inuyasha forced out. Shippo smiled, and wiped away any remainder of tears.

"H…hai." Inuyasha picked up the kitsune once again and held him in his arms, and began working his way toward Kagome. Shippo was surprised at first, but soon relaxed. When he closed his eyes he could picture his dad holding him. Both his dad and Inuyasha held him the same way. Tight enough to keep him safe, but also treated him as if he might break any second. Shippo smiled for the first time that day. Inuyasha pretended not to notice.

Kagome sunk lower into her hot spring. What did Inuyasha think about her? What happened the other night? If he did like her, why did he always act so cold? Inuyasha's words had stung her even if she'd never admit it_. "I would never want you in that way!" Kagome sighed. Maybe he really didn't care for her. Maybe he really only kept her alive because of the shards. Why couldn't that idiot just be clearer with his feelings! The other night he had kissed her with love and passion. She could feel it in his kiss. She thought she knew then that he did love her. And when she woke up this morning he had his arm around her. Didn't that mean anything? No. Maybe his kiss was out of lust… maybe all of his advances towards her were all because of spring._

From the corner of her eye; Kagome could see a faint glow approaching her. _Shikon shards. Hinite. Kagome wanted to run but he was coming too fast. It was too late. When the figure finally materializes, and Kagome could see him clearly, she felt only slightly relieved._

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" Kagome asked covering her self as best she could from under water.

"Who else would it be?" He replied arrogantly.

"Who are you really? You have two shards! Hinite right?"

"Feh. Nope. I met the bastard on the way here. We… uh… settled our differences." Kagome didn't buy it.

"Why do you have the shards?" She asked dryly.

"I took them of coarse!"

"Why didn't you just give them to me?"

"I need them right now so I can protect you against youkai like Hinite. If I gave them to you now, how could I protect you during mating season?!" Kagome looked uneasy, but his story DID make sense. Was Hinite really gone?

"Fine. Where am I from?" Kagome tested.

"You still don't believe me? Kagome stop it. You know it's me, Inuyasha." He said while walking closer to her. 

"Stay there. Don't come any closer!"

"Would you stop it already! I came here to tell you something important." He yelled. Inuyasha stopped behind her and draped his arms around her naked shoulders. "I've wanted to tell you this for a long time." He whispered in her ear. "I love you." Kagome froze. 

Inuyasha shot up. He smelled her fear. Something was wrong. "Shippo, stay here I'll be right back." With that Inuyasha took off running only to find a little kitsune clutching to his back. I told you to stay there!"

"No! I'm coming too! Kagome's in trouble huh?"

"How did you…?"

"I could tell by the look on your face."

"Feh. You're as bad as the wench!" 

Kagome tried to stay calm. This wasn't Inuyasha. Inuyasha would never admit his feelings for her so openly. He'd never use the shinkon shards to gets stronger either. It didn't make any sense.

"I love you Kagome. I always have ever since I met you." He said. Kagome sunk deeper in the water. This had to be Hinite. He probably didn't know about her ability to see the shinkon shards. What was he planning?

"I wanted to show you something Kagome. I wanted to show you the place where I grew up."

"The place you… grew up?" Kagome repeated.

"But first…" The man reached out his hand and caressed Kagome's face then leaned in to kiss her. Kagome pulled back and swam a little ways from the edge of the hot spring. This however didn't discourage him, and he moved into the hot spring fully clothed, and grabbed Kagome's wrist before she could move farther away.

"I will have you!" He said more forcefully. Kagome stared at the man infront of her. She knew it wasn't Inuyasha but… with his face he… Kagome looked away and cursed herself when a tear slid down her cheek. _Inuyasha… Suddenly He moved away and his form changed for a second. The man looked on wide-eyed then he disappeared._

"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he appeared at the spring. He didn't waste time, jumped into the hot spring, and grabbed her shoulders. "Kagome… Kagome… daijoubu ka??" Kagome's lip began to quiver and she threw her arms around the hanyou. Inuyasha blinked in surprise. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome began sobbing onto Inuyasha's chest, and finally Inuyasha placed his arms around her naked body.

"Inuyasha… He tried to…I thought…" Kagome managed through sobs. 

"Shh… calm down first." Inuyasha said gently. He instinctively held her tighter. 

"He looked like you." Kagome said finally.

"Nani? Dare?" Inuyasha asked in surprise.

"Hinite. It had to be Hinite. I saw the shards." _So Hinite and change form huh? What was Hinite planning to do with her? He'll pay for making Kagome cry. Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha moved away from Kagome and took off his Fire rat's coat, and handed it to Kagome reluctantly._

"Here put this on, and don't trust anyone. I'm going to kill him." Inuyasha growled. When he began to move out of the spring, Kagome caught his had, willing him to stay.

"Don't leave me alone again." Kagome said in a little voice.

"Demo…"

"Please?" 

"I'm finally here no ja! What happened?"

"Nothing!" Kagome said quickly. Inuyasha gave her a strange look. "Come on Inuyasha. Lets get back to the village." Kagome said happily. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Hai…" Inuyasha said slowly.

_______________________________________

_ _

_The three arrived at the village just as the sun began to set. Shippo ran on ahead to check up on Miroku and Inuyasha and Kagome were left alone._

"Why did you lie to Shippo?" Inuyasha asked 

"He's just a kid Inuyasha. He shouldn't be worried about me. He's not old enough to understand anyway." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Feh. Like I said before, he's not as innocent as he seems."

"Whatever Inuyasha. Look Shippo's alone. We're all he has left. Can we try to make him happy?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Fine I'll be nice." Inuyasha looked down to the ground. "are you saying without family people are lonely?" Kagome's eye's widened and she looked up to Inuyasha.

"I didn't mean…"

"Do you miss your family?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sometimes…" When Inuyasha looked up and stared back at Kagome, she could read the loneliness in his eyes. 

"Are you lonely?" Inuyasha queried.

"No! You and everyone else… I never feel lonely when I'm with you." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and Inuyasha couldn't help but blush.

"What happened to your… your father?" Inuyasha inquired. 

"He… died soon after Souta was born. "He got sick and…"

"Oh… sorry."

"He's still taking care of me even now. Just like your father is with you. He didn't leave me with a sword however, he left me with funds to secure my future, and to make sure I can take care of the shrine properly.My father was a rich man and he left me with enough money to last me my whole life. I inherit it when I'm older but… I don't think I'll need it. I'm going to be able to take care of my self by then. I'm not lonely because I know he's still protecting me. It makes me happy to know that he loved me so much.

"I wonder if my father's still looking out for me…" Inuyasha said, looking into the sky.

"From what I heard your father was a great taiyoukai." He's probably looking down on you now." Kagome reached out and together they held hands as they walked back to Kaede's. Inuyasha grumbled, and feigned indifference. _I hope I can make your loneliness go away too Inuyasha._

_ _

__________________________________________________

"Damn it Kamari! What the hell were you thinking?! You know I need your power and the shinkon shard's power to stay in a different form! Why the hell did you stop?"

"I wasn't going to let you be with that stupid human girl! I'm prettier than she is!" Kamari pouted.

"Damn it! It's to exact my revenge! I wasn't trying to mate with her yet anyway!"

"The hanyou was coming regardless! It was too close. It's better this way." Kamari reasoned.

"Either way, do anything like that again, and I'll kill you!" Hinite yelled. "Now get ready the next part of the plan is just about to begin."

"Hai. Hinite-sama." Kamari pouted.

End of chapter 2

Author's notes: hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long to post, but school was ending and I had major writers block… GOMENASAI!Thanks for the reviews! Without them, I would've just stopped writing. They really motivated me to write more, so please review if you want the next chapter. ARIGATOU.

_ _

_ _

_ _

__


End file.
